Ratchet-type strap tensioning devices are well known for winding up tensioning straps and securing the straps in a tensioned condition to secure loads for hauling or transport. Examples of such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,185,360, 5,282,296, 6,158,092, and 6,195,848, which are incorporated herein by reference. Ratchet-type strap tensioning devices generally include a frame or base member and a lever arm which is moved relative to the frame to drive a ratchet mechanism that rotates a slotted reel through which the tensioning strap is threaded, thus advancing the strap into a tensioned condition. Typical ratchet-type strap tensioning devices have one end of the frame secured in a fixed relationship to an anchor point, for example, by means of short piece of strap attached at one end of the frame with the other end of the strap fixed to a hook that is secured to the anchor point. A second hook fixed to a longer length of tensioning strap is then secured to a second anchor point and the longer strap is threaded through a slotted reel on the tensioning device. Rotation of the reel by means of the ratchet mechanism winds the strap into a tensioned condition and secures the load.
A disadvantage of conventional ratchet-type strap tensioning devices is that it can be difficult to place the proper tension on the straps (and thus on the load and anchor points). If the tension is too low, the load is not properly secured. If the tension is too great, the straps, the load, the anchor points and even the tensioning device itself can be damaged.